Smirked the Hanyou
by Aisuru1
Summary: Smirked the Hanyou, "Nevermore!" A bittersweet Inuyasha story, told from Kagome's point of view in the style of E. A. Poe's "The Raven." COMPLETE!


The Hanyou (Smirked the Hanyou)  
by Aisuru  
aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Although I spent a great deal of time on this poem, keeping careful watch of the number of syllables and the patterns of rhyming in addition to the usual care I try to give to other writing elements, I have to confess that this is really not much more than a re-typing of "The Raven" by E. A. Poe (1845), altered significantly to tell an Inuyasha story. If you like this, read the original!  
  
Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a homework math problem -- until my eyes were sore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping dagger-sharp claws, a tree to score.  
"The kitsune kit," I muttered, "using claws, this tree to score-  
Only this, and nothing more."  
  
Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And I studied by the campfire as Miroku gave a snore.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow  
Understanding from math sorrow- though it'd never worked before.  
Comfort from the problems that I'd failed on many tests before-  
Turn the page and try some more...  
  
As the math text's pages crinkled and the stars above me twinkled,  
And the flames of campfire shone its light upon the campground floor,  
I sensed the aura of angry youki, coming from somewhere above me,   
And I wondered, "Should I flee, or would that only rage it more?"  
Then I thought, "I'll just ignore it, and I'll try to study more-  
I thought this, and nothing more.  
  
Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir or madam youkai," I called up the tree from campground floor,  
"The fact is I am not napping, and I hear your sharp claws rapping,  
And I hear your sharp claws tapping. All that I am asking for  
Is for you to let me study, or your demise I'll wish for!  
This I ask, and nothing more."  
  
Deep into the darkness peering, long I lay there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no modern students dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the only words there spoken were, "Raman! I want some more!  
Since you're already awake, bitch, get off your ass- make me more!"  
This I heard, and nothing more.  
  
"Osawari!" I then grumbled, though I did laugh as he tumbled,  
Crashing through tree branches, calling me names I did not care for.  
"Osawari!" I repeated. Oh! That hanyou's so conceited!  
Like I'd cook for him when greeted by such names as bitch and whore.  
He disturbed my studies, scared me half to death, and called me whore!  
I sat him a few times more.  
  
In my sleeping bag I turned then, planning on studying again,  
Since the source of interruptions was compressed into the floor.  
"Oi!" he shouted; I ignored him, sitting him again on a whim,  
Smirking as he raised twitching limb -- oh! This math is such a bore!  
What cruel fate, that I should have to study math -- it's such a bore!  
Shook my head and studied more.  
  
Hanyou said, "You are one mean bitch!" and my left eye began to twitch,  
I rolled over then and watched him raise himself up from dirt floor.  
"If you are hungry, find some fruit, and leave me alone, you big brute!"  
I said, although I thought: "How cute! Watch his ears twitch back and fore!  
How can I resist him when his fuzzy ears twitch back and fore?"  
So I watched his ears some more.  
  
This is where my tale gets tragic. Watching his ears twitch, like magic,   
Seemed to hypnotize me like I'd never been entranced before.  
Then, you see, I became reckless- pulled him to me by his necklace.  
Yes, the same old curse-ed necklace I'd used to make him kiss floor.  
With my pull the string broke, scatt'ring beads and teeth across dirt floor.  
Smirked the Hanyou, "Nevermore."  
  
Yes, the hanyou, sitting lonely by my sleeping bag, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered, and my heart inside me fluttered,  
Till I scarcely more then muttered, "Other spells have broke before-  
On the morrow we'll see Kaede; things will be like before.  
Smirked the Hanyou, "Nevermore."  
  
Startled by his smirk unbroken, and reply so aptly spoken,  
I began collecting teeth and beads and torn thread from the floor.  
"This is not such a disaster," muttered I, "I'm my own master.  
I guess we'll just travel faster, as the jewel shards we quest for.  
I will have less time to study, so a 'B' I will try for."  
Smirked the Hanyou, "Nevermore."  
  
With the fragments all collected in my hands, I then reflected,  
What a future without a subduing spell might have in store.  
His ears gave the funniest twitch, as if suffering from an itch;  
Though his smirk had yet to off-switch, his ears I could not ignore.  
I reached up to stroke the twitchy, fuzzy ears I can't ignore  
And pondered his, "Nevermore."  
  
Thus I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the inu hanyou, whose amber eyes burned into my core;  
This and more I sat divining, his head on my lap reclining  
And he gave the cutest whining as I rubbed his ears some more.  
Surely he did not mean that he'd keep me here forevermore  
When he smirked his "Nevermore."  
  
As time passed the night grew colder, and the Hanyou, he grew bolder;  
Cuddling up with me in my sleeping bag on the forest floor.  
When I yawned, my hair he nuzzled. By his actions I was puzzled,  
But my questioning he muzzled, kissing me as ne'er before.   
And under the moon he taught me things I'd never known before.  
I forgot his, "Nevermore."  
  
I woke up to quite a surprise, watching the horizon fall, rise,  
Fall again, in rhythm with the Hanyou's leaps; the wind did roar  
Within my ears, his speed so fast! I wondered how long it could last,  
But smiled as the well we passed- between our worlds just that door.  
I could grab my backpack, slip past the Hanyou, and through that door,  
Never mind his, "Nevermore."  
  
Not too long after we'd landed I sneaked off just like I had planned,  
Dreaming dreams of all the tests I'd have the chance to prepare for.  
Soon the hanyou, growling, caught me, though I thought some odd spark of glee  
In his amber eyes I could see; still twas mercy I cried for!  
"My family will surely miss me; and I've tests to prepare for!"  
Smirked the Hanyou, "Nevermore."  
  
Then he took off, fast as lightening, the gleam in his eyes quite frightening,  
And he seemed to me just then the evil beast of temple lore.  
I raced after, chilled to the bone, but I arrived there quite alone,  
Not a single blessed well-stone lay where it had lain before.  
Then his arms he wrapped around me, said, "Things can't be as before.  
You will leave me Nevermore."  
  
The hanyou is always with me, following me, won't release me,  
Though my tests have all been failed, my ramen gone, my school clothes tore.  
Searching for jewel shards by daylight, riding on his back through each night,  
Collecting more shards with each fight; yet his ears I still adore.  
And it is a blessing that this hanyou's ears I still adore-  
I'll be his forevermore. 


End file.
